


Scaredy cat got your tongue?

by Pepperskullss



Series: Tokyo ghoul readers [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, made wayyyyyy before season 2 came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss
Summary: Being new to the 20th ward was something you wont forget if it was Suzuya greeting you





	Scaredy cat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Made in 2014 So yeah lol

"Who is this _______ _______?" Amon looked at the document with your picture printed on it along with your age, height and more written on it.

As the paper was placed back on the table the other male put a hand to his cheek resting it on the table looking at the picture of you. "She will be joining the 20th ward while we investigate the problems in the 11th ward for the time being."

Shinohara looked up to Amon. "It says on here she is 20 years old. Thats young." Both nodded as another male jumped up to them with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry im late! I got lost~" Amon looked away from Shinohara and saw Suzuya with a hand to his forehead and smiling. Shinohara sighed and pointed to a chair next to him.

"You're getting a partner for the time being while Amon and I head to the 11th ward." 

"You guys are leaving me here?" They nodded as Suzuya sat down in a slump pushing his head onto the table and whined. 

Amon sighed and put the paper in front of Suzuya and watched him sit up from the awkward looking pose from before. Suzuya took the paper into his hands and grinned looking at the picture of your face and read your information.

"She's going to be my partner?" They nodded as Suzuya grinned even wider pushing the paper away getting up from the chair. "I'll see you guys tomorrow~ I have business to take care of." He waved at the two males and walked out to the hallway with a smile now placed on his face. 

"This will be good~"

-

Your first day in the office was nerve wrecking. The outfit you wanted to wear was dirty from the washing machine not working, you were late by ten minute because the bus you took was the wrong one and to make it better was that your office was shared with another male who was your age.

Meeting Suzuya for the first time was not exactly something you would live down as he scared you to the point of fainting right then and there. 

Miss. _______ Your office will be a shared room." A worker looked at you while ushering you into the small room. It had two desks on opposite sides facing the door with no one in the room.

"Thank you for showing me the way here." You bowed to the male.

He grunted and left you to yourself, walking to the oak desk you touched it and smiled even though your day had been complete shit since you had awoken to a kid crying their eyes out from next door. Sitting down on the comfortable chair they gave to everyone, the door suddenly opened again as a small boy stood there with a open mouth.

"Miss _______! I am Suzuya Juuzou~ You will be working with me starting now!" Suzuya stood there with his voice raised.

Your eyes looked at him with shock.

His hair was white and all over like he never brushed with his bangs clipped back in red pins that looked like the roman numeral number 13. Another thing you noticed before your eyes started fluttering was that he had red like x's on his neck, arm, lip and eye.

"Oi! Are you ok miss?" 

That first moment you laid eyes on him, you knew he was going to be hard to deal with. 

"Suzuya-san." You said as the male didn't stir from his 'small nap' he was taking. "Suzuya-san." You tried again but nothing.

You got up from your chair taking a break from the work and walked over to the male poking his shoulder making him move slightly.

You placed your mouth next to his ear and said his name. "Suzuya-san." But nothing once again.

Giving up on waking the male up from his nap you went back to your seat and stared at your paperwork softly sighing at the amount you had to fill out on just your first day of working for the CCG.

-

"All he did when he sat down at his desk was sleep. I can't get him to wake up." You sipped a coffee as you texted Amon who was in the 11th ward right now.

"Let him. He is less of a pain." 

"You want me to do that?"

"Yes." 

You sighed at your phone while putting your coffee down on the desk. Suzuya was still asleep so you had decided to leave him be and go get something to eat since it was lunch time and your stomach wanted something to eat with the grumbling it had been doing the past hour.

The lunchroom was easy to find after taking a few wrong turns throughout the building. Walking in, you saw a little shop selling some food and walked towards it to see what was there you could eat.

"Hello!" A middle aged man stood in front of you with a smile waiting for what you had in mind to order.

"Hello." Was all you said looking at the food items.

Out of nowhere a hand touched your shoulder making you freeze in place as you were about to order. The hand moved from your shoulder and down your arm and then another arm around your waist in a surprise hug.

"Ee!" You yelled out as the arms wrapped tighter against your stomach.

"Sorry Miss. _______~" Suzuya laughed into your ear just as you could feel your heart race from being scared twice in one day.

"S-suzuya-san..."

The male let you go and stood next to you looking at the small menu placed above the guys head. "What were you going to order?"

"T-the instant r-ramen." He nodded and put his hand on the counter gaining the middle aged mans attention.

"Two orders of the instant ramen please~" He nodded at Suzuya as he turned around to grab the ramen but stopped and looked back at both you and Suzuya.

"Which flavor?" He asked.

"B-beef!" 

"Original." 

The guys turned back and grabbed the two ramens for you and Suzuya and placed them in the microwave to heat them up.

"Three dollars please." Looking at the guy you grabbed your wallet out of your jacket pocket but saw a hand in your eyesight and moved your eyesight to see Suzuya placing the money on the counter.

"I'll pay!" 

You put your wallet back in your pocket as Suzuya smiled at you making you blush a bit. "O-ok."


End file.
